1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for searching for an object in a network, and more particularly, to an object searching method and system for searching for objects in a network and providing a service between the objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of performing a service between devices in a network is somewhat complex. That is, a host device is selected, and a user of the host device inputs a scan command to the host device to search for neighboring devices and then search for and select a device acting as a guest device from among the searched for devices. Thus, it is inconvenient to individually search for and select a host device and guest devices from among devices that are a part of a network. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a method of more conveniently providing a service to various devices.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a conventional network consisting of a plurality of devices. The plurality of devices in the network are divided into a plurality of network groups, e.g., network groups A to C. A device acting as a host device is then selected from among each of the network groups A to C. A user then searches for the other devices from among each of the network groups A to C by inputting a scan command to each host device and then selects devices acting as guests from among the searched for devices.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart illustrating a method of performing a service between devices in a network. First, in step S201, a network group in which the service is to be performed is set or selected. For example, a network group is selected from network groups A to C of FIG. 1. In step S203, a link command “ON” is transmitted to a user device. In step S205, it is determined whether there is a neighboring device that belongs to the set/selected network group and to which the link command “ON” is transmitted. In step S207, if it is determined in step S205 that such a neighboring device is not present, then the user device joins the set/selected network group as a host device. In step S209, it is determined whether there is another neighboring device that belongs to the set/selected network group and to which the link command “ON” is transmitted. In step S211, if it is determined in step S209 that such a neighboring device is present, then the neighboring device is allowed to join the set/selected network group as a guest. In step S213, the service is performed. In step S215, if it is determined in step S205 that such a neighboring device is present, the user device joins the set/selected network group as a guest. In step S213, the service is performed.
According to this method, information regarding objects to which a service is to be provided or that are to be accessed should first be recognized by a host device and some of this information should be stored. During the performance of a service, a mode of a device, i.e., whether the device is a host or a guest, should be determined and a waiting mode should be entered to receive an additional service.
Furthermore, it is difficult to effectively provide a service to devices in various networks and to effectively search for the location of each device in different networks. Accordingly, it is inconvenient to provide a service and check a result of providing the service.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2011-0038842, entitled “System and Method for Connecting Network-based Host Device,” discloses technology related to a network connecting system.
However, the above does not teach a method of effectively searching for devices in various networks and detecting the location of each of the searched for devices, which would make providing a service more convenient.